Tanglewood
by Aliss
Summary: here is a one shot of tanglewood adn what could have happen, bewarn no beta reader.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY at all, I don't own Apologize by the One Republic either, just the idea.

A/N: okay this is my first time writing a CSI: NY Fanfiction. I hope you like this story and the song.

Spoilers: Some for Tanglewood's ending.

Now on with the story

"Get him out of here" say's Stella, looking over at Mac, who looks confused by what Sonny had said. After Sonny left Mac looks over to Stella, "What do you think he means by that?" he asks her. "I'm not sure," she replies. Meanwhile, behind the two way mirror Danny was watching them questing Sonny, he closes his eyes after hearing what Sonny had said, taking off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes, trying to rub the tears away, looking down wondering what was going to happen now.

_I'm holding on your rope, _

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

"Oh god, what am I gonna do now?" Danny whispered to his self, "They know, and Mac is gonna be so pissed at me for lying to em," slowly walking to the door and heading out, knowing that Mac and Stella have already left the room, knew at the moment he was safe that nothing was going to happen till tomorrow. "Oh please don't let them be mad at me," he whispered.

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

After the confession of Sonny, Mac and Stella head out and walk towards Mac's office, not saying much to each other at the moment, wanting to get to some place private before they talked about what had happen. "What do you think he meant by that Mac?" asked Stella, no needing to explain who the he was. "I don't know Stella, but I'm going to find out. Just as soon as I can find Danny that is," replied Mac.

"Look, maybe you should wait a day, because you seem a little upset there Mac," said Stella, trying to look out for Danny, but still upset at him. "No, I'm not going to wait till tomorrow, He lied to me about the Tanglewood," said Mac in an angry tone. "Mac, slow down a second there, think about this form his point of view, what would you have done if you where him, I know what I would do, I would be scared out of my mind if my boss found out that I had connections to a gang, I would be afraid that he would fire me, so Mac sit down, shut up, and think for a dam minute about how Danny is feeling at this moment," Stella stated in a loud voice, pulling attention to both her and Mac having a heated discussions in his office, making the other members of their team wonder what was going on.

Knock, Knock, "Hey Mac, Stell, you guys okay?" asked Aiden Burns, with Don Flack standing behind her. "No I'm not okay," replied Mac, "well I'm somewhat okay," replied Stella. "So, what's goin on in here, if ya don't mind us asking," asked Aiden. "No we don't mind, but come in here and shut the door," said Stella. With that both Don and Aiden walked in and shut the door. "Hey shouldn't Danny be here as well?" asked Don. "No not really," replied Mac.

Meanwhile, Danny was just getting off the elevator, walking slowly towards the locker room, getting ready to get off shift, when he looked up and saw his teammates all talking in Mac's office, some of them looking upset, like Mac and Stella, while Aiden and Don just looked confused. 'Oh god, Mac's talking to them, telling them what Sonny said. Oh god, they are going to hate me, for lying to them' Danny though to his self.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"Look the guy Stella and I were talking to well he told us something about one of our coworkers, something that we didn't know about before," started Mac. "Ya mean Sonny?" asked Don. "Yeah we mean Sonny" replied Stella. "What did that S.O.B. say about one of us that you believe?" asked Aiden. "Well to start with he said something about Danny, which makes me think that Danny was a part of Tanglewood when he was growing up and lying to me about it earlier today about not being a part of them," said Mac.

Danny was just standing there in the middle of the hallway, looking like he saw a ghost just go by, 'oh god, oh god, oh god, I need to get out of here,' he stated, starting to walk a little faster trying to get past Mac's office without anyone seeing him, though it proved kinda hard with glass walls every were. As soon as he was past he broke out into a run towards the locker room.

"Wait a dam, minute, are you telling me that this scum bag Sonny said something bad about our guy Danny??" asked a confused Don. "yeah he did, he said to ask a Danny Messer all about us, he knows all about us, ask if he thinks I would go away," said Stella. "So ya saying that Danny was a part of this gang?" asked Aiden, "No we are not saying that, we are saying that Danny may have lied to Mac about his involvement with Tanglewood," Said Mac. "So you're going to take the words of some scum bag over that of your friend?" asked Don, getting a little bit mad at Mac and Stella. "For right now I don't know who to believe," replied Mac. "I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING HERE," Don yelling at Mac and Stella, with saying that he stormed out of Mac's office looking for Danny, wanting to catch him before he left to tell him that he was with him.

Danny was walking out of the locker room, trying to get to the elevator without running into any of his team mates, he knew he couldn't take it if they were going to tell him that they weren't his friends and that he lost his job. 'Please please please let me get there without them seeing me.' Reaching the elevator just in time to here Don yelling at Mac, hitting the button and getting in just in time to see Don storm out of the office and seeing him to looking around for someone.

As Don came out of the office, he saw Danny getting into the elevator, "Wait Danny, I need to talk to you," He yelled. "I…I…I…I can't Don, I just, I have to get out of here, sorry, just I…can't" Danny said back to Don just as the elevator's door's shut on him, blocking his view of Don. "DAMN IT," Yelled Don, running to the elevator and hitting the down button trying to get it to open so he can talk to Danny again, noticing the tear tracks on his face. "Shit," he yelled.

"Hey, Don is right we can't turn our backs on to one of our own, Danny may have ran with these guys but it doesn't meant he is running with them now, does it?" asked Aiden. "You know Mac, they are right, we can't just turn our back on him, we need to talk to him without getting mad at him," Said Stella.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall _

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat _

_But it's nothin new_

After the elevator hit the bottom floor and he got out, Danny was walking swiftly for the door, trying to get out of one of the places that held his heart, trying to get away from all the pain that he was going thru today, heading for his Harley, so he could head home away from his coworkers and back to his safe haven. 'Dam it I love this job, I don't want to lose it, I really don't,' he though to his self.

"Don, wait a minute would ya," yelled out Aiden, opening the door trying to get don't to stop so they could all go with him. "We all want to talk to Danny and I think the only way to do that is if we go to his apartment and talk there without mad at him," she continued. "okay, so hurry up and lets go," Don replied, while hitting the down button again trying to hurry the elevator up some.

_I loved you with a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

"Oh thank god, I'm home, I'm safe now," said Danny as soon as he shut the door to his apartment, leaning back against it in relief, tears silently streaming down his face, looking down slightly at feeling something brushing against his leg, seeing his kitten Bronx. "Oh Bronx, what would I do without ya," he asked as he bent down to pick him up, holding him close.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"I feel like my life is falling apart here Bronx, I mean my coworkers found out that I ran with Tanglewood, or at least they think I did, which I mean was true but I got out, doesn't that count for anything?" asked Danny to Bronx, and all he got in reply was Bronx licking at his tear tracks and him purring like a storm. "I wonder if they can forgive me for what I have done," he states walking towards the kitchen, garbing a beer and heading for the couch, flipping on the T.V. trying to find something to watch, while petting Bronx, who was still purring up at him.

"Come on you three, hurry up, I want to get to his apartment so we can talk to him before he does something stupid," said Don in a rush trying to hurry up Mac, Stella and Aiden, hurrying towards his car. "Slow down there Don," said Stella, "we will get there in time," She laughed at him a little, getting into his car behind the driver's seat, with Aiden next to her and Mac in front. "Okay we are all in and buckled, let's go Don," said Mac. With that Don hit his peddle and speed out of the parking lot, going fast into the traffic, trying to get to Danny's place as fast as possible. "Whoa, slow down there Flack," said Aiden in a tight voice, clinging to the door handle tightly. "Can't need to get to Dan's house, need to see that he is okay," replied Don.

"Finally, something that isn't about teams or how coworkers act towards each other," said Danny as he flipped to the animal channel, seeing a documentary about sharks on. "This is something that is mindless and that doesn't bring up memories of what happen today," he told Bronx, who was still sitting in his lap, though not purring as loud as he was before.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

People turned around as they heard tires squeal as the owner of the car slammed on to his breaks. "Come on people hurry it the hell up," said a worried Don. "Don, Danny will be find," Said Mac, grabbing a hold of Don's shoulders forcing him to face him and to slow down a little, "okay are you a little bit more calm now?" he asked Don. "Yeah, yeah I am," replied Don.

With saying that they all turned to go up the stairs to Danny apartment, "Okay, let's get this done and over with and back to our normal routines, please," asked Stella. While saying that they all turned towards the stairs and made their way up them, all hoping that Danny will open the door for them, so they could talk.

Knock, Knock, Pound, was what Danny heard on his door a few minutes after flipping on the documentary of Sharks. "I wonder who that is Bronx, let's go see," Said Danny, as he got up, carrying Bronx to go open the door to see who it was. As he undid all the locks and opened his door he wasn't ready to see his friends at his door, and slammed the door shut and backed away from there as fast as he could, heading for his bed room, dropping Bronx by mistake by the couch and slamming his bedroom door shut and leaning against it. "Oh god, why are they here? I can't deal with this right now" he said to his self, slowly sliding down the door and curling up.

"Was that Danny?" asked Don, who tried the door and found that it was still unlocked, pushed his way in and started to look for Danny, finding the cat that was in his arms in front of a closed door. "Yeah that was him, don't know why it looked like he saw a ghost though," replied Aiden also coming in along with Mac, and Stella, "Do ya see him any were Don?" asked Aiden, "Nope but I think he is in there," said Don, nodding towards the closed door and the cat that was pawing at it. "Yeah I think you might be right," said Stella.

Knock, Knock, "Come on Danny let us in, or come out, we just want to talk to you that's all," Said Aiden, "no…I…I…can't, I can't face you all knowing that your mad at me," replied Danny. "Dan, buddy we don't hate you, we came over here to get your side of the story, come on Dan, please buddy lets us talk to you face to face," said Don trying to convey the way they all felt in his voice.

"O…Okay…I'll come out, just please don't hit me," said Danny, slowly standing up and slowly opening the door and feeling Bronx rush by him and feeling him climbing up his pants to his shoulders laying along the back on his neck, purring loudly. "Hey there Bronx," said Danny reaching up a hand and rubbing at Bronx's head. "Okay, what do you guys want to talk about?" asked Danny, moving towards his couch. "We want to hear your side of the story, not whatever Sonny said," said Mac. "Well to beginning with, yeah I did run with them for a bit, but I was out of there in lest then two months, I couldn't stomach what they were doing to the people in the neighborhood that I grew up in. It made me sick to my stomach," said Danny, not looking at anyone, still rubbing at Bronx's head, trying to make him feel better. "Dan, we don't hate you, yeah you're a screw ball, but you're our screw ball. We wouldn't trade you in for the world," said Mac, getting up and kneeling in front of Danny, grabbing his chin and forcing Danny to look at him, "You are part of our team and don't you ever forget that, you hear me Daniel Messer?" asked Mac. "Yeah, yeah I hear you Mac," looking down into Mac's eyes, seeing the trust and love, like a father. "we are all hear for you Danny," said Stella, meaning her, Aiden, and Don, as they all get up to surround Danny in the love that was like that of family.

"I….I..don't know what to say," said Danny, looking down again with tears in his eyes, knowing that his team and coworkers, no wait his family loved him, even if he was a fuck up, that they would be there for him no matter what, that they had his back. "Hey Danny, what's with the cat anyway?" asked Don. "Huh, oh you mean Bronx? Found him when I first started to work at the lab, right after I got off and have had him ever since, why? Don't you like him?" asked Danny. "No I like him, he's cute," replied Don.

"Guy's I'm glad you all came here to talk to me, it means a whole lot to me," said Danny, "Now who wants some Italian food for dinner?" he asked getting up and setting Bronx in the chair he was just in, heading towards the kitchen, pulling stuff off of the counter and reaching for pots to get some food started. "Yeah, Yeah I think we can go for some homemade Italian food," said Mac, speaking for them all, getting up and heading towards the kitchen to see what Danny was making.

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._


End file.
